This invention relates to novel chemical compounds used as plasticizers in polymeric formulations. More specifically the invention relates to energetic methylazide-substituted 1,3-dioxolanes and to their use as plasticizers for polymeric binders in rocket and gun propellants and explosive formulations. A process for their preparation is also presented, as well as energetic compositions which include such plasticizers.
Solid double-base propellants such as those used for rocket propellants are prepared by combining a variety of materials consisting of oxidizers, binders, plasticizers and a curing agent to solidify the formulation. The plasticizers may be either energetic or nonenergetic in nature. Energetic plasticizers tend to be somewhat viscous, and this limits the amount of solids that can be included in propellant formulations while maintaining good propellant processibility. Reducing the solids loading of a propellant generally results in a lowered propellant impulse.
This invention relates to a novel class of methylazide-substituted 1,3-dioxolanes for use as plasticizers for propellant systems, many of which are capable of being prepared from readily available starting materials, and to a novel process for their preparation.
This invention also resides in energetic compositions which include the novel class of methylazide-substituted 1,3-dioxolanes as plasticizers. Such compositions have the combined benefits of improved propellant performance due to the energetic nature of the plasticizer, maximized solids loading and ease of processibility of the propellant formulation. The term "energetic compositions" is used herein to include rocket and gun propellant and explosive formulations.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel method for preparing the energetic dioxolanes from the chloro-substituted 1,3-dioxolanes. The latter compounds are reacted with metal azide to produce the energetic dioxolanes.